Chapter 32
Chapter 32 is the thirty-second chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Fan Le Lao's barrier is get broken by Ge Chen, who managed to unseal his power and he is at full power, also able to summon the Liu Guang Sword. A fight breaks out between the 3 Vampire prince. Fan Le Lao and Yi Sai can't get the upper hand against him. Yue Jian is watching the fight from a hiding place, with bite marks on her neck. Fan Le Lao orders the Vampires of the Sabbat to attack Ge Chen, and swiflty gives orders for Yi Sai, too. Yi Sai sneak attacks Ge Chen from behind. Yue Jian warns him, but he can't react in time, so she gets injured on her shoulder in order to protect him, Ge Chen teleports away with her. Fan Le Lao and Yi Sai can't follow him, as the effect of the Cup of Blood is limited. Yi Sai is irritated that he got away and is puzzled by that he could unseal his pwer in such a short time. Fan Le Lao comes up with the idea that this is probably due to the blood of Yue Jian. Yue Jian regains her consciousness in a dark room. Description Fan Le Lao constructed a barrier of chains in order to trap Yue Jian and Ge Chen, but Ge Chen breaks through it easily now that his powers are unbound. Yi Sai and Fan Le Lao are surprised and startled by his appearance. Ge Chen summons a white sword into his hand, which is recognized by them as the Liu Guang Sword. Yi Sai summons snakes while Fan Le Lao is using his chains-spells to attack him, but their magic is easily defeated. Yue Jian, with two bleeding bite marks on her neck is watching the fight between the 3 Vampire prince worridly. Fan Le Lao gives out the command for the other members of the Sabbat to surround Ge Chen, and while they are attacking him, he takes a step back with Yi Sai. He orders Yi Sai to split up from him and then attack Ge Chen. After then Fan Le Lao starts to recite spells which causes dark chain-pieces attack Ge Chen, who cuts through it. While Fan Le Lao made the rather flashy move Yi Sai hid behind the back of his leader and summoned snakes with a black blade. Then he get behind Ge Chen, to sneak attack him from behind while he was fighting with Fan Le Lao. Yue Jian saw it from her hiding place. She calls out to Ge Chen, to be careful, but he cannot react in time. So Yue Jian steps into the way of the blade, and receives it instead of Ge Chen. Yi Sai stabs her through her shoulder. Ge Chen is worried about her, and instead of continuing the fight, he teleport away with her. Yi Sai is irritated that they got away - and this time they can't follow him, since the effect of the Cup of Blood is limited. Fan Le Lao tells him to forget it as dealing with Ge Chen would only get harder even if they were to catch him up. Yi Sai is puzzled by that he could unseal his powers in half an hour. Fan Le Lao is on the opinion that he probably drank the girls blood. In a dark room Yue Jian is starting to regain her consciousness. Fun facts * In the VtM the Tzimisce Clan practices a Discipline called Animalism. It allows them to communicate with animals, summon or controll them. What Yi Sai is using is Beckoning: summon animals of a particular type. This time he summoned snakes with it. * This time Yi Sai also used another Discipline called Vicissitude which is basically flesh-bone-and-body crafting. For summoning that black swordlike blade he probably used: Body Arsenal which transform the bones in your body into weapons (advanced level power). Category:Chapter